


When You Need Something I'm Here

by irishleesh93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2011<br/>Day 4: Secret<br/>"What are you doing Zuko?" "I'm doing what you asked," He said leaning back in to kiss her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Need Something I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is already published on my DeviantArt and fanfiction account.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing… poor me.

_-~ZxK~-_

It was a normal fall morning in the capital.; and Fire Lady Katara was searching through her closet for a robe that would rest comfortably over her newly bulging stomach. Her frustration was growing fast as she tried on robe after robe looking for the perfect one that would hide her bump from prying eyes.

 

As she thrust her hand into the closet once again, the Fire Lord, and recently new husband, walked into their bedchambers.

 

He watched her as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of his training pants, slipping them up over her white wrappings, tying them at the waist. She then bent down and grabbed one of his plain shirts from the bottom dresser drawer.

 

He watched her slip on the shirt before sitting down at the end of the bed with a heavy sigh. He walked across the room and sat down next to her. 

 

“Katara why are you dressed in my clothes I thought you had an important meeting with the leaders of the Northern Water Tribe today?” He said, nodding to her current attire.

 

She sighed again, “I was planning to go but, I decided to cancel all my plans for today. Wang said he would reschedule everything I canceled to a later date.”

 

“Okay, but that still doesn’t answer my question.” Zuko said smiling at her.

 

“None of my robes are fitting me right so I put on your clothes. Besides I find them comfortable to wear,” she responded smiling coyly at him.

 

He smiled back at her. “You know, I think you look hot running around with only your wrappings on.”

 

“Well of course you do. You like to look at me with no clothes on too.”

 

“Yet you still question why I do,” he said nudging her shoulder with his.

 

“Hey Zuko, can you do something for me?”  

 

“You know I’d do anything for you two,” he said putting his hand on her stomach. “What do you need?”

 

“Could you cancel your meeting today too?” She said using her most innocent face.

 

“Why Kat-,” he stopped when she crawled further back on the bed, laid down and looked up at him.

 

Zuko got up and ran to the door, where the guards were. Katara smiled to herself and rolled on to her side.

 

_-~ZxK~-_

 

When he returned she had her back to him. He smiled and quickly took off his shoes, robe, crown, pants, and shirt. Now in only his underwear, he laid down behind her. Zuko leaned in to kiss the back of her neck when she rolled to face him and put her hands on his chest.

 

“What are you doing Zuko?”

 

“I’m doing what you asked,” He said leaning back in to kiss her.

 

She pushed him away again, “This isn’t what I wanted you to do for me. I wanted you to give me a back massage and then rub my feet.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well, my center of gravity has shifted because of my expanding uterus, changing my posture and putting strain on my lower back. And my feet are sore and swollen because of the displacement of water fluid in my body.”

 

“Okay, fine I’ll give you a massage.”

 

“Thank you Zu-zu,” Katara smiled.

 

“Yeah, sure thing.”

 

_-~ZxK~-_

 

“You know Katara you will be paying me back for this.”

 

She smiled, “Of course.”

 

“I mean it. I want you to announce your pregnancy within the next week. It's really hard keeping it a secret, I just want to scream it from the rooftops.”

 

“Aww, I really like our little secret. It's fun sneaking around,” Katara said in a teasing voice.

 

“Of course you would think that, ” Zuko replied.

 

Katara closed her eyes and relaxed back into his hands that were working wonders on her lower back. She grinned; everyone knows who's _really_ in control in this relationship. Not that she won’t let him take charge every once and a while, it would defiantly spice thing up.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just some cute fluff. Please let me what you think.


End file.
